1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to semiconductor structures, and more particularly to a silicon carbide static induction transistor capable of high frequency, high power operation.
2. Description of Related Art
typical static induction transistor is a vertical structure device wherein active carriers flow from a source region to a drain region on opposite sides of a substrate member. Current flowing from source to drain is controlled by an electrostatic potential barrier induced by gate regions positioned on either side of the source region. The static induction transistor has a d.c. current-voltage characteristic similar to a vacuum tube triode and is relatively linear over a wide range of drain current values.
Static induction transistors are typically made of silicon and can operate at frequencies up to approximately 1 GHz and can handle maximum power densities of less than about 12 kW/cm.sup.2. A plurality of such static induction transistors are generally interconnected in an array to provide a desired function such as a radar transmitter. There is a need for static induction transistors which can operate at much higher frequencies and at significantly higher power densities than silicon static induction transistors. The present invention provides for such need with a device operable at the higher frequencies and power levels desired. This is accomplished with fewer transistors accommodated within a smaller package than comparable silicon static induction devices providing the same function.